A great number and variety of services have become available to computer users, particularly with the growth of the internet. A user may utilize one service for email, another service for instant messaging, a third service for news, and a fourth service for weblogs. A provider of a plurality of various services may wish to record each user's interactions with each service, and to compile a user profile of a particular user based on his or her utilization of the wide variety of services. A record of such a service for a body of users might be helpful for analyzing usages of services or devising new services that may appeal to various groups of users.